


Regrets We Make Right or Wrong

by xmencomicsmarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Jotun!Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Poor Loki, norsekink, tony/loki comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmencomicsmarvel/pseuds/xmencomicsmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a norsekink prompt:<br/>http://norsekink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=33461141#t33461141 (Prompt Bellow)</p><p>"So Laufey sees Loki's arm turn blue in the film. Thinking it's just a regular Jotun that has maybe taken the place of the Odinson, he asks for the man to be brought to him, only to find he's his long lost son. The one he had abandoned years ago and immediately regretted doing so after seeing his mate's horrified reaction and realising that- even if he did think the child would die soon, anyway- he should have at least attempted to keep his youngest away from the many dangers of Jotunheim. Alas, upon seeing no body in the snow he had assuemd the child dead.</p><p>This discovery starts hte biggest custody battle that all the nine realms have ever seen. Odin and Frigga refuse to give up their second son, and Laufey won't give up on his only chance to show thst he DID love Loki, and still loves him.</p><p>Would love if earth somehow got involved because they are one of the only planets likely to be unbiased, and it is eventually decided that Loki must spend a certain amount of time going between the two families, but that his feelings are taken acoundt of as well. :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets We Make Right or Wrong

Laufey couldn't remember much about what happened during the war that had cost him so much. Later, when the fog had cleared, the dust had settled and the dead were buried under more than other dead Jotuns, he would wonder to himself whether that was where he had gone wrong. A decision made when he could barely think was no decision at all. He hated himself, still. Even after all these years, centuries, of trying to justify his own actions.

Farbauti had appealed to Laufey the second he had seen him on the icy tundra of the frozen dessert, fighting alongside Jotuns nearly twice his height and girth, and besting them more often than not. The warrior was wielding ice magic when he started. He was no mage, but for a fighter it could only described as impressive. Those unfortunate Jotuns with the curse of a smaller stature were often blessed in kind with some degree of magical ability.

The slighter giant may have had an easier life as a healer, or a tradesman between worlds, but Laufey could see from the burning heat of his eyes that this suited him far better than a life of relative peace, even as barely more than a lad himself. Rather than wearing his dark hair long, as many with his condition chose to do, he had cut it short to his head and slicked it back, leaving no room for a less than honorable opponent to grasp it in a tight fist and try to weaken him. Laufey was already thinking of approaching the ring.

Then he had summoned fire.

Great, swirling orange heat engulfed the warrior, and many stepped back, some falling onto ice that had become weak and unsteady. It surrounded the Jotun in a ball of impenetrable flame that none of the others practicing would dare attempt to inspect for a possible entrance. Some yelled into the inferno, calling desperately for their friend to stop, before he fell victim to his own sorcery, but the fire grew to the point where the entire ring was awash with flames that ate at the lines surrounding, and bled beyond towards them.

Then, as suddenly at he had started, Farbauti had stopped. He grinned at the others, flicked a spark at a scowling trainer. "If that doesn't scare off an Asguardian or two, then we didn't have much hope to begin with. Admit it, you're impressed." The words were directed at the crowd at large, but the accompanying wink was directed at Laufey.

Could anyone really be surprised when Laufey had taken Farbauti as his own but a year later? Perhaps only that it took that long, it had been said.

Laufey likes dangerous, foolish things. He recognized that urge within himself to carry out acts which no sane Jotun would perform. He was the only Jotun he knew that wanted posses another who seemed like flame incarnate. Passionate and hungry. For destruction, for anything which Farbauti could hold and do with as he pleased.

Yet Laufey was trusted. He was the wise and mighty king, and Farbauti trusted him to lead him anywhere. Devoting and loving not only to him, but to their son Helbindi, and then Byleistr. When Laufey had announced that they were invading Midgard- a primitive land with and unseasonable climate throughout most of it's landscape- Farbauti had only said "I suppose you were putting this off until after I was with child with your second son." Laufey supposed he had been. He was never above deceptions which would keep Farbauti out of the fighting that even then he had known might be an unnecessary risk.

The Asguardian's brutal response, however, had been a complete and unwelcome surprise. They had barely gotten a camp for their soldiers organized when their ranks had fallen upon them and devoured their numbers like beasts without even the barest hint of hesitation. The invasion, if it could even be called that, had been abandoned within under a year, and his forces sent back weaker and utterly humiliated.

if it had stopped there Laufey would have been remorseful enough, but Odin had seen fit to take the fight to them. Still, it seemed to matter little in the face of his own family's further happiness. Farbauti wanted to wait a year or two more before they had more children, but there it was, a bump indicating another potential heir, even as Asgard crept and whispered at them from their own borders. Farbauti seemed to know something was different immediately, complaining that at times he seemed to lose control of his won ability to create even the simple spells he could before, and things seemed to move without his design behind them.

Laufey heard but did not listen. Normal sized Jotuns were a great deal of strain of Jotuns like Farbauti, even if he was stronger than most. He might have been feeling the effects a little keenly this time, but it would pass soon after this own, and hopefully the fates would look upon them kindly.

Better still, Laufey had been given the reprieve that many other Jotuns, even nobles, were denied in a time of great upheaval and death. Asmund, one of Laufey's nobly birthed childhood friends had lost much. In but two years he had gone from a happily married warrior with seven, to a widower with only his youngest for comfort, who he held under his arm at all times. "I have been robbed of so much, yet you are smiled upon." His words cut, but In Laufey's haven it seemed as if the troubles brewing in his own land were so, so far away.

Then the child had been born. The tiny, defenseless bundle. Too small to be any child of a king. Even as pathetic oaf a king that Laufey felt he was. It wailed with it's tiny lungs, gasping for air and clinging to life despite it all, like the realm which was crumbling around them, even now. Farbauti had gazed at him, then held him close and spoke the word "Loptr," so low that Laufey had to lean in to hear. Laufey nodded, even as a plan was already forming in his mind.

The child would not survive the aftermath of their war.

why wait for the child to die, and waste his love's strength.

Why lose what he had managed to keep near him for a child that would never live to make such a sacrifice worth the price, even to the once who had bore him?

The child would need more care and attention than they would be able t provide, and Farbauti knew this. In his heart, he knew this. Even as he smiled at the infant in his arms, his eyes dulled and glossed over with frost. Could he survive trying to keep this child alive? It wasn't worth it. Laufey could lost anything, but not Farbauti. Not now.

it wasn't even really their child, Laufey thought as he placed the child in the temple, the battle raging behind him, and his one safe in the place, put into a deep slumber with his children and placed under guard in wait of his return. This was a mistake. An error that had only had the purpose in the universe to save Farbauti for when Jotunheim was strong again. They would more have children, if they wished. Children that would make them proud, and he would keep this one in hi memory fondly. He would name their rebuilt citadel after the infant, if it pleased his one. He could insist that the name be given to the firstborn of one of his children, o that the child would live on in their son's memories.

The child cried desperately as he walked away, and Laufey pretended that he did not hear it.

By dawn, the casket was gone, and Farbauti was being told what had become of his youngest child. "My baby." He whispered, brokenly. " _Ours_." He looked up at Laufey from the bed in which he sat, eyes emptier than Laufey had seen in their many years together. "He was our baby, Laufey, can't you see that? Child of our bodies, yours and mine! Yo u might have felt disgust at his weaker for. Don't lie to me! I know, I know. I saw the look in your eyes. It was the same look may sire would give to me. You thought him weak, and unworthy." Laufey listened, but didn't to answer. Farbauti was upset now, as Laufey knew he would be, but he would recover. Even as the realm may never.

As time wore on, Farbauti worsened. He made comments towards Laufey which toed the line and on occasions crossed it t the pint where his advisers recommended that he be placed under arrest for inciting treason, even as many of his won people silently agreed with the warrior. His insults were, if nothing, harmless. The harm he did to himself, however, caused Laufey no end of concern. he had stopped eating by choice, a luxury which few on his realm could afford anymore. He would force those fighters which remained to spar with him until both he and his opponent were exhausted and battered. He berated those who had never been find of his high position in court. then there were the times in which it seemed that he would turn his own magic on himself.

Laufey had used some of Jotunheim's remaining money, power and influence to craft the collar and wrist cuffs which would bind Farbauti and protect him fro himself, at least until his wits had recovered. Then, before Laufey knew it, the windows had been sealed with enchantments, guards were posted in every hall, and he dared not let his one from his sight in fear of what he may do in the few seconds he was gone. The entire palace had become Farbauti's jail cell, lest he try and leave to join their long dead child.

Their children became resentful of their desperate situation, and his people grew tired of their starvation and suffering with no conceivable end in sight. Laufey grew tired of all of it, but remained silent on the matter. It was his doing. Every time Farbauti had to be removed from the dining hall or from court in a panic, hysterically caring for a child that could not hear him, Laufey was reminded that his suffering was his own doing.

He sat and let the insults from all those around him pour over him, hardening his skin until it felt like he was from stone, not ice. He became apathetic to his people's suffering, and dismissive of criticism for every angle. He would not longer budge. Those around him learned to adapt.

Farbauti seemed to get better as the centuries passed. After he had, in a moment of weakness, allowed them both to go to the temple he had abandoned their child in. At first it had seemed a mistake at the discovery that there was no body, but the child was surely dead. It seemed to comfort Farbauti in some way, thought. Like he could still pretend that his child still breathed whilst nothing around him could say otherwise conclusively. His eyes still held madness, even on his best days, and his humor grew crueler than it had even been. He ate without prompting. Enough to stay alive, at least.

It was many, many centuries until the love they had was repaired enough to allow for them to sleep in the same bed, after Laufey had begged and begged forgiveness. He feared what would happen to him if he was never forgiven by the one person whose love was still needed by him. Would his resolve crumble? The embrace that Laufey had received was stiff, and the cuffs which still deprived Farbauti of his magic were unwelcome, but at least they were not yet defeated, not by Odin, and not by themselves.

It was yet many more years later when Thor Odinson invaded Jotunhein with his band of merry fools and long suffering, devious younger brother. The one who had betrayed them, no less.

They crowded together in the hall, like that would save them. The fighting was inevitable, really. With Thor's arrogance and his men's blood thirst, the carnage that took place came like a tide. Laufey watched Thor plow through his people, waiting for Odin to show up. The others were not fairing and well. The smallest in height and stature, the betrayer, was fighting off some of Laufey's best men, but he could already see one go to grasp his arm. The young Asguardian seemed to still in the expectancy of pain, but none came. As Loki Odinson looked down at his arm, Laufey landed forward to see.

Blue.

The man seemed to snap out of his trance and gutted the one who had hold of him. Laufey turned to the men nearest him. "Bring him to me. Now." They nodded. "Draw him away from the others and knock him unconscious. Don't hurt him badly." They nodded again and took towards the second Odinson.

There were a group of at least twenty of his men singling out the one called Loki, ten drawing a line between him and the other, closing in and separating them. The other waited. Their opponent at firs seemed unaware, but Laufey could see his eyes darting about him, and the smirk that seemed to grow at the corner of his mouth from where he stood, hidden. He was shaken, though. He himself had seen how his arm had turned Jotun blue. He kept glancing at his bare arm, which had ow returned to its original shade of pink. He was still batting them away, but every soldier managed to get closer and closer.

Still none of the others that had come to Jotunheim had noticed his distress, caught up in their own battles. So when the blow to the back of the head came, all that any of them heard were the battle cries of the Jotuns around them, and their own.

he young Odinson was placed at his feet, and Laufey had kneeled down to inspect. A part of him couldnt help but see the angular features and be reminded of Farbauti. The hair was longer, and in his mind he could hear his one tut derisively at the inconveniant way in which it was stylesd.

That was when it began to fall into place in his mind's eye. This strange mage did look like Farbauti, could do magic, and if he turned blue at the touch of another Jotun, rather than burn- but it was impossible. There was no possible way this could be the one he had abandoned all those years ago! Without thinking, he touched the face of the unconscious being, and watched as the markings of his family washed over the pale face.

"Loptr." He whispered. His hand dropped involuntarily. He scowled as the blue was again forced under the Asguardian disguise his own son was forced to wear. "Take him to one of the royal chasers. Treat him well. Tell no one of this." Again the silent agreement that he had enforced for a millennia, and his son slept on, unaware of his own rescue. Yet Laufey still felt a smile tug at his thin, cold lips. At long last, the fates had smiled upon him again, given him this second chance to Jotunheim's undeserving king. His son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked this :) Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
